On the Fly
by LemonsandFluff
Summary: In this high-speed romance starter thingy, Nudge gets hurt and there's some major Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Time

Time.It flowed past at an unnerving pace.It flowed past me and it flows past you.I look back at the golden rope leading back to the beginning of my maze and know I can never go back.

1

"Max!" Nudge seemed upset.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" I asked in as soothing a voice as I could summon.

"My…wing."I looked at her little wing (which was really big,actually) and saw blood color the fethars as I looked.

"Fang!" I called, trying not to let the worry I was feeling seep into my voice.

He half ran, half flrw to me. Obviosusly,I wasn't doing such a good job covering my worry.This had already happened to Fang,sort of,and I was worried.

"What? Max.Whats going on?"I pointed numbly at the now doused in blood wing.

"Get her feet." He murmmured as he cradled the little girl in his arms.

"Angel! Izzy! Gazzy! Come on! Hurry!"I called.

Fang and me shot worried glances at one another the entire way to the hospital. The one Fang had been at. The place that knew we had wings.

It was sertile, white and smelly in the place.i hated it. And the others in the waiting room kept shooting us weird glances. I would've punched them if they'd kept it up, but then a woman got the report that her husband was deas and a family with a small baby was told that their grandmother was dead. That is why I hatospitals.it literally reeks of death. I had had enough.

"Sweetheart?"A young nurse with blonde hair and silver eyes approached me.

"You need a break. Go up to the fourth floor. What you need to see is right there."I was kinda weirded out, but she worked here. She knew the deal…hopefully.

"I'll come." Said Fang. Not so hard on the inside. I thought.

We pressed the little white button to the fourth floor on the gigantic elevator. Fang leaned his head against the cold silver. I leaned next to him and breathed in his scent and reached out for his hand. We just stood there and held hands.his eyes shut and mine large, drinking in him.

The doors opened and we stepped out, letting go of each other's hands. I stood at the glass and saw exactly what the Nurse had intended me to see. This must be the Ward where all of the mothers that came here delivered new children, beautiful and pure and innocent. And I was peering into at least twenty-five of their new faces, their clean little bodies,their red and blue signs that displayed names and date-of-births. Fang came up behind me and put his strong, reassuring hand around the small of my waist.He began to form each of their names with his lips on my neck.I felt a tengle go up the part he was kissing and a blush work up my cheeks.

Eliza, Brends, mandy, Johnathan, Richard, Ian, Felicia, Harold, Karen, Sarah, David, Mariana, Hue, Wendy.

He said without words.i couldn't do this anymore. Putting all my stuborness, my fear and embarassment aside, I kissed him, and he kissed me back, full on the lips and I felt tears come out of my eyes I was so happy. And I relized that he was what I needed. He would help me live through wahtever was happening to Nudge and he would always be there for whatever happened.

Kind of sweetly ironic. I had my first real, my decision kiss not his in front of twety-five babies. They'll be scared for life.


	2. Nighttime

Thank you all so much

_Thank you all so much!It was AMAZING the response I got!Special thaks to P__owerkitty __and __mandyfur123!__Pleae reply you guys!Feedback is essintal to learning! D_

We were back downstairs in the horrible death room. Angel was trying hard to meet my eyes, so I guessed she'd been listening in.Great.One more scarred child because of Fang and I's heavy make-out session (ewwww. I never thought I would ever have to think that).The pretty young nurse came up to me.

"Did that help?" she asked, a sweet pearl smile set on her lips.

"Yes.thank you so much."I replied, and for the first time in months, I was telling a stranger something that I really meant.

But Fang and I's relationship was not the only thing I was worried about. As she began to skirt away from the waiting area, looking at her watch and clipboard, I said.

"Uh, Miss! Excuse me? But is N-she going to be okay?" I asked, trying not to look too worried for the sake of the flock.

"We think so. She needs to be more careful when," she gave a nervosus laugh and said in a fakely sarcastic way "Flying!" I laughed slowly and Fang laughed with me. But it wasn't that plausible a laugh. We needed acting lessons and we needed them bad.

Gazzy, and Izzy looked curiosusly at the 'laughing' threesome. Angel just nodded in a discreat manner as she could to show she understood the 'joke'.

"Thanks." Said Fang, nodding at the Nurse politely.

My insides fumed. I knew I was being selfish and petty and all that, but I hated when he talked to girls on a regular basis and now? Right after the first real kiss of the generation?

She walked away and I turned to Angel and Gazzy.

"All right you guys. They think N-she's going to be alright. So we all need to get some rest." They nodded. Fang was quietly consulting with the secretary at the large,half-moon table.She had gray hair and brown eyes.

Fang came over to me.

"She says that there is a supermarket thing next to here, called the Fast stop. We can get pillows and blankets there." I understood his eyes. After tonight or however long we stayed at this overly clean establishment, we would give the bed stuff to someone less fortunate than us.

I nodded.

"I'll go get them and you can stay with the Fl-group." Fang narrowed his eyes at me.

"Alone? Max, I have faith in your Kung-Fu abilities, but it's almost midnight. And we're in Las Vagas."

I groaned.

"Are.Your.Brains.in.Disrepair? I will be fine _Nick_."

He didn'y look to happy with my decision,but knew it was absolutely useless to argue.

I felt weird leaving them,even though I knew I would be back soon.Especially Fang. Even though I was an Avian-hybrid tomboy,I was still a girl,and in my most outragosus dreams,I'd drempt that my first real kiss would be followed by some good fellowship,where we talked alone,ore we kissed more or something. That was life.

I saw the hugely illuminated sign.

The Fast Stop was packed with the Vegas citizens that probobly weren't gamblers but yu never thought about it. When I walked in, several catcalls were heard. Then a guy walked in and the same guys did the same thing. I guess they did that to every Old, young, man woman or child that walked through the sliding door. The intercom was playing an unidentifiable song and was periodiclly interupted by calls of,

"Looking for Milk, bread or cereal? Look on isle nine!"

I walked to isle 4 by direction of the helpful intercom and grabbed five pillows and five blankets.i walked up and down the 'Home necessities' isle several times but saw only cheap vases or toothbrush holders.

I paid for the pillows and blankets and hurriedly ran to the hospital. I almost ran into Fang who had on his poker face and was peering out the door.

"All visators may leave now"called a smooth voice over the intercomSuddenly,the lights were dimmed.So_ romantic. _

I passed out the things and Gazzy, Angel, and Izy streached out on the plush lines of chairs. Fang and me spread out on the carbet that was nearly hiddeen in the left corrner.

"Max?" he said into the darkness.

"That's me." I said.

"Where will we go? Dallas? Or China?

"Oh please."I answered him, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me. I turned towards his genral direction and started to see his dark,large figure sillouted against the plaster walls.

"Where are we going, then?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Think of the most random place you can." I hadn't heard from the voice ina ages.

"Hummm…." He scooted close to me and wrapped his arms around my sholders.He looked straight at me and smiled.

" Denmark"

I laughed.

_Bingo_ said the voice. I'll admit it startled me a tiny bit,but all of my fear,my stress,my worries went out the window because fang kissed me.Again.But this time he didn't stop.He was crushing his mouth to mine and hugging me and reallt,truly loving me.

Then we talked, and when I finally drifted off to sleep, Fang at a respectable,still seeable distance, I hoped that Angel hadn't 'heard' us.

That would be kinda funny.

And VERY embarassing.


End file.
